¡Corre, por lo que más quieras!
by SweetGothic
Summary: Antes de esto dije,que si llegara a estar en una situación como esta,le daría un puñetazo a mi atacante.Pero la realidad esque cuando pasan estas cosas,olvidas aquella valentía y te vuelves un gran cobarde.Fic resubido por cometer un gran error al escribr


_**Este fic lo borre y volví a subir (¿se puede editar un fic sin tener que borrarlo y volverlo a publicar?) , porque cometí un grave error al escribir, como escribo sin ver el teclado, se me olvido poner un "no" entre "Los personajes de Total Drama" y "me pertenecen".. Ya lo arregle.. Así que pasen y lean con normalidad ;)**_

**Hola autores y lectores de FanFiction, soy nueva aquí... Este es mi primer Fic, Es un One-shot narrado por Gwen. Espero que les guste...**

**Los personajes de Total Drama NO me pertenecen.**

**Total Drama no sucedio.**

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras de un edificio residencial algo distraída, con la idea de volver a mi casa. Escuchaba las canciones de mi Ipod con los audífonos, mientras tarareaba la letra de estas. Cuando pasé por el piso dos, percaté que un hombre canoso, que estaba entrando a un departamento, me lanzó una sonrisa seductora. Seguido, apresuré el paso.

Acababa de visitar a Leshawna, que convalecía de fiebre muy alta. Solo iba a subirle el ánimo, ya que ella estaba algo aburrida, después de tantos días en cama enferma. Ella hacía lo mismo cuando yo estaba sin mis mejores estados de salud, me visitaba y lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Pero la diferencia, es que el barrio en el que ella vivía, era… Aterrador. En pocas palabras, es un ambiente un tanto marginado y caótico.

Al llegar al primer piso, caminé a la acera de la calle y busqué con la vista un taxi. No había ninguno, las calles estaban oscuras y desiertas. Apenas lograba ver por un faro de luz apagándose, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, en la esquina de una cuadra.

¿Qué podía hacer? Me asustaba cruzar las calles de ese barrio. Guardé el Ipod en mi bolso y de este saqué mi celular. Marqué el número de mi madre y esperé a que contestara. No lo hizo, volví a llamarla, pero no hubo forma ni manera de hacer que ella contestara.

Al observar la calle, noté los reflectores de luz de un auto que se aproximaban a la calle en la que me encontraba. ¿Acaso seria un taxi? No, no lo era. Divisé que era una camioneta negra, no se veían los sujetos que estaban dentro. Bajé la mirada para guardar mi celular, cuando la subí, me sobresalté al ver que el auto ya estaba a solo unos diez metros de mí. Pero estaba parado. La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió un hombre robusto, bajo y con mirada sospechosa, el se dirigía lentamente hacia mí. Un escalofrió recorrió cada parte de mi, sentí que se detuvo el tiempo. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba... Es la segunda vez en mi vida que sentía tanto miedo, la primera vez fue cuando mi madre me dijo que mi padre había muerto. Recuerdo haber dicho, antes de esto, que si llegara a estar en una situación como esta, le daría un puñetazo a mi atacante o algo así... Pero la realidad es, que cuando pasan estas cosas, olvidas completamente aquella "valentía" y te vuelves un gran cobarde.

Me aferré a mi bolso con fuerza y la imagen de mi padre pasó por mi mente... Recordé algo que me había dicho unos meses antes de su muerte.

**Flashback**

Estábamos mi madre y yo en la sala de mi casa, junto a mi estaban dos enormes maletas. Tenía apenas seis años. Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro, que al instante sequé. Mi padre bajó por las escaleras con su uniforme de soldado. Se acercó a mi madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su barriga (ella estaba embarazada). Luego se paró al frente mío, bajó a mi estatura y lo abrasé. Al separarnos, mi cara estaba llena de lágrimas. Lloraba porque perdería a mi padre, que tenía que ir a la guerra en Afganistán.

-_No te vayas_- supliqué.

-_Van a estar bien Gwenny_- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello, que recaía sobre mi rostro, atrás de mi oído- _Prométeme que cuidaras bien a tu hermanito_.

-_Si lo haré_- bajé la mirada, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza- _¿Qué va a pasar si estoy en peligro? ¿Que va a pasar si te necesito?_

-_Se que serás fuerte, y si llegas a estar en peligro, corre, corre por lo que más quieras…_

**Fin del Flashback**

"Corre, por lo que más quieras"...

Eso hice, fue como un impulso, corrí hasta más no poder. Me alejé bastante de aquel lugar, sin percatarme de que si ese hombre me seguía. Pasé muchas calles oscuras, no me importaba que pasaría después, solo quería llegar a mi casa. Me encantaba como el viento acariciaba mi cara. Parte del miedo se desvaneció.

Al sentirme exhausta, me detuve. A unos pocos pasos, estaba mi casa. Me impresiona lo que la adrenalina puede lograr. Subí los escalones que conducían a la puerta de mi hogar e introduje la llave. Antes de entrar, las palabras de mi madre me frenaron.

-_No pases, el piso esta mojado_- dijo mi madre, que estaba al otro lado de la sala con una mopa (coleto o como lo llamen en tu país) mojada en la mano.

Sin importarme lo que dijera, crucé y me dirigí a mi habitación.

_-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE TE HABLO EN CHINO?-_ gritó con histeria.

Mis manos aun temblaban, mi corazón acelerado. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre mi cama con los brazos abiertos y di un gran suspiro.

Por más extraños y graciosos que eran los consejos de mi padre, sé que me servíran de algo. Papá, te debo la vida. Gracias por darme consejos que valen la pena recordar.

* * *

**¡Aquí termina! ¿Y? ¿Que les parecío? Para mi esta horriblemente corto y cortamente horrible xD Que puedo decir... Apenas es el primero, puedo mejorar :]**

**¡Espero que me dejen Reviews! :D ****Acepto sugerencias, críticas (críticas constructivas por favor)...**

**Cuídense, ¡Ciao!**


End file.
